T is kidnapped!
by LeeAnnP
Summary: It's all in the title...lol


"Hey, this is Will. Sonny and I are throwing T his bachelor party. He's working tonight so when he's done... we're going to kidnap him!"

"Will, what are you doing...standing here whispering." Sonny looks over Wills shoulder.

"I am telling the people reading this what the story LeeAnn is writing today is about. Her title might scare people so I am just giving them a heads up."

"What people?" Sonny puts his hand to Wills' forehead. "Are you feeling ok?"

Batting Sonny's hand away, Will turns, grabs him around the neck and just...hugs him..hard. "Stop it Sonny. People will think I've gone crazy. You knew I was going to warn them!" Will turns back around, looks over his shoulder, as if to make sure no one can hear leans forward again. Sonny rolls his eyes, makes the "coocoo "sign on the side of his head and walks to the door.

"OK Now shhhh! We're hunting a "T"! " Snickering he does an exaggerated "careful" walk over to Sonny, grabs his hand, winks at...who ..is ANYONE'S guess since no one else is in the room and they head out the door. Sonny turns back toward the readers and winks.

**Club TBD - 11 p.m.*

T is counting the night's take and getting ready to head home for the night. He puts the money in the safe, then turns out the lights and heads toward the door. This was his last night working until he and Sarah get back from their honeymoon. His bachelor party is set for tomorrow night and he is psyched! He just hopes it's as good as the one he threw Will and Sonny. Of course the whole, female stripper when he asked for a male one was a huge "oops" but hey! It wasn't his fault. It did turn out great though so...yes he was an amazing bachelor party thrower...is that a real thing?

Shaking his head at the thought and locking the door he pockets the key. T turns to leave and all of a sudden he feels hands grabbing him and a bag going over his head! Before he can struggle, he hears a bad impression of a gangster.."Come wid us and nobady gets hurt...capish?"

"Will... what the heck?"

"Hey this ain't Will this is Guido..yeah Guido... and we's taking ya so don't fight ya hear?"

T rolls his eyes under the cover of the bag that smells like...Ari's bubble bath? "Will? Seriously you used Ari's bath toy bag to "kidnap" me? Dude you are seriously not scarey." T chuckles even louder when he hears what he knows is a Gibb's smack to the back of Will's head courtesy, he is positive, of Sonny. "Geez Will I told you to use a pillow case! Never mind ,let's get going. People are waiting."

T is pulled to their car and ...yup! stuffed in the trunk! "Wow guys..the trunk..really?"

"I told Will he was going a bit over the top with this whole kidnapping thing but the man is deep into character so just do me a favor T and go along with it or there will be no living with him. Since I am the one who has to live with him..." "Hey! What do you mean has to?" Sputters Will. "Anyway like I was saying T , just play along with him...please?"

"Alright, for your sanity I will Sonny. Although I don't know how or why you put up with him." T chuckles when he hears an indignant "Hey Now! Why is everyone picking on me all of a sudden?" In unplanned unison, both T and Sonny say , "Cause it's fun!"

So T climbed into the trunk, the lid closed and he relaxed onto the blanket "Guido" so nicely supplied. Very odd for a ganster type kidnapping, but Will wasn't a normal...well...anything. Chuckling T got comfy and waited to see what would happen next. Apparently his bachelor party was for tonight. Very sneaky of them. He didn't see this coming. How anyone could was a mystery. Apparently Will and Sonny had this planned all along. "Well done boys ...well done". T mutters. No wonder he loved those guys. Men after his own heart. He just wished he had thought of the whole kidnapping thing when he was planning their bachelor party!

By the time they got to their "destination" as T was now thinking of it, his neck was sore and he was positive that Will left his old shoes in the trunk on purpose! Phew!

The trunk opens and T is once again handled by his "kidnappers".

"Ok seriously guys, can you take this thing off? I am starting to get disoriented and you KNOW what happens when I get disoriented."

Faster than you can say "Oh shoot!" the bag was lifted off his head and he was told to "keep your eyes shut and whatever you do not get sick!"

Smirking ,T does as asked. He was fine but he liked to mess with Will. Will does not do sick well..lol It was a running joke how easy it was to make him sick.

T is walked about 30 steps, turned left for 20 and right for 46 then left again then down some steps. At this point he has NO clue where he is!

He felt the temperature change from cold to warm and then he was lowered in a soft chair.

"Now T remember... keep your eyes closed no matter what until we tell you to open then." Said Will

"Ok Will..no problem" he thought about peeking but why ruin the fun for Sonny and Will.

Soon T can hear mumbled voices coming from the door way, at least he assumed it's in that direction. When they brought him in here he was walked in circles before they sat him down. They were going to great length's for this and T was enjoying the heck out of it!

Soon music begins and he fels something like a feather run across his face..startled he rears back and almost topples onto the floor. Instantly hands are grabbing him and keeping him upright.

"Whoa there T , chill. It's all good buddy." Sonny taps his chest a few times then says, "Now we are going to turn out the lights, then when we say , open your eyes ok?"

"Ok." At this point T is wondering just WHAT he will see when he opens his eyes.

"Ok T the lights are off, open your eyes!" yells Will.

T slowly opens his eyes, the slams them shut, shakes his head and slowly opens them again. He cannot believe what he sees in front of him!

"Guys...seriously? What the heck man!"

Soon he starts to chuckle, as do the rest of the men gathered for his bachelor party. His Uncle Tim and his husband Rick, Paul and his fiance Derrick, Chad, Ben and of course Will and Sonny, along with others that he works with at Club TBD and friends from as far back as high school who still live in Salem.

However, the one person he doesn't know and is kind of afraid to find out anything about, is the half naked stripper Will and Sonny got him for his party. T looks away from the stripper, looks over at Will and Sonny and says...

"Guys..it was a mistake when I did it, you did this on purpose! A male stripper? You guys are twisted you really are!"

Everyone broke out laughing, including T. He turned to the man ,threw up his hands, sighed and said "Go ahead.. do your worst." Cheers rang out as T sat back down and like the MAN he is, he watched as the stripper...well stripped down to a G string. He motioned the guy over, much to the delight of the crowd, then whispered something in the mans' ear. The man grinned, nodded then slowly turned to his left.

Sonny and Will were watching the show when the striper turned towards them. Will's eyes got huge! Sonny's started to twinkle because he KNEW what T was up to. Slowly the stripper stalked Will around the room. Will was backing up, with his hands out, trying to hold the guy off. What he thought the guy was gonna do was anyones guess but T enjoyed watching him blush and back away. By the time the dancer stopped, he had Will backed up to the chair T had been in. T pushed him down into it and told the stripper to "Go for it". The stripper started to move.

Sonny walked over to T, threw his arm across his shoulder as he watched his husband in the chair, a look of a cross between fear and embarrassment on his face. Sonny leaned in close to T and whispered "Payback?" T turned to him, grinned and said "Oh yeah!" They both chuckled and enjoyed the show.

When all was said and done, it was agreed by all that this was a great bachelor party! T insisted the one he threw Sonny and Will was better but agreed this was great too. Fun was definitely had by all and Will learned some moves he was going to use on Sonny later. But that is a whole other story!

"Thanks so much for this guys..it was a blast! Especially you and the stripper Will!"

Will gave T the stink eye but then pulled him into a tight hug and if he slapped T a little harder than was necessary, well ,no one said anything.

Sonny gave T a hug next and the boys headed home. They needed to relieve the sitter and make sure Ari's dress for the wedding was all set. T's Uncle Tim and Rick not only gave him hugs but also, gave him a ride home.

Oh, in case anyone was wondering..the bachelor party was in the, furnished of course, basement of the Kiriakis mansion. Where else would you take a kidnap victim when the kidnappers are Will and Sonny Kiriakis?

**" I hope you enjoyed being at T's bachelor party. I know I for one was very grateful for ALL I learned there tonight."

"Will are you talking to the reader's again? I thought you were coming to bed."

"Oh I am...you lucky, lucky man!"

Will winks toward the readers, turns out the light in the kitchen and makes his way to his bedroom and the man who is his whole world. You can hear a chuckle from Sonny then silence. Let's close the door and let these two be alone..shall we?

Back at T's apartment, T is just getting in the door and what he finds makes his heart beat faster and his palms sweat. "Oh yeah this is WAY better than the bachelor party." T grabs Sarah gives her a huge kiss and they head off to their bedroom as well. Looks like everyone is going to have a good night tonight. ;)

Hope this wasn't too traumatic for anyone...;)


End file.
